


Shameless

by rainebows



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Arsonmity Blight - Freeform, F/F, Hitman AU, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebows/pseuds/rainebows
Summary: A huge idea popped into my head because I like Mafia Au's but I don't like when they feel too dark. So this will be somewhat of a Hitman Au I'm guessing, but it's got a lot of layers. Also Arsonmity Blight for your consideration because I love that version of Amity so much.My updates will hopefully be weekly, but quarantine and all that jazz has been incredibly difficult for me and I find it hard to get motivation. Anyways if you are here for lumity you've come to the right place, but also Luz will be introduced in the second chapter because I had to lay down some backstory for Willow and Amity's friendship.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 16





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> A huge idea popped into my head because I like Mafia Au's but I don't like when they feel too dark. So this will be somewhat of a Hitman Au I'm guessing, but it's got a lot of layers. Also Arsonmity Blight for your consideration because I love that version of Amity so much. 
> 
> My updates will hopefully be weekly, but quarantine and all that jazz has been incredibly difficult for me and I find it hard to get motivation. Anyways if you are here for lumity you've come to the right place, but also Luz will be introduced in the second chapter because I had to lay down some backstory for Willow and Amity's friendship.

Anything was possible. Those words often spoken from her father. Alador Blight, such a respectable man who never seemed to leave the house without a suit or formal attire on. He was clearly not the first person you'd suspect in such a mysterious case such as this one. 

Then again, anything was possible. She took those words to heart and Amity just so happened to take those words to her heart one day. She heard everyone say that she was flawless and almost perfection, so she took those to her scheme. 

She wished she was making it all up, that it was inside her head. It was so ridiculous, but just impossible enough to disguise itself as an intricate and woven truth. That's how the game played out. Only around the age of sixteen, Amity Blight had mastered the art of creating a crime and perfected the way of getting away with it too. 

The teal-haired teenager had seem the look in her father's eyes. She saw vengeance in them. A vengeance that only clarified what she had already speculated about her father's true profession. Her family life seemed to be built on life. The Blights were like a house of cards. So delicately balanced, but if the order was displaced the cards would all topple upon each other. That's exactly what became of the family, when Amity discovered the truth. 

Someone with a vendetta arising against him. She had her plan and she knew that it would make all of her father's actions seem like the mediocre play of children. 

How she got away with it, she'd never truly understand. Yet, she had her wits and she wasn't going to forget to bring with out with her. Her amber eyes gazed around a paper of the actions she intended to follow. A soft Saturday afternoon. A quiet day, but the perfect day for her hijinks.

Amity had expected he'd come home around noon. He always told them that he went for a late night shift that didn't even until the early morning. She knew it was all a ruse to make the family believe that he wasn't up to something. It was all a lie to keep their insufferable castle afloat. Just the iceberg above the water, hiding the huge mass below the sea.

The green-haired Blight waited at the kitchen. Acting completely relaxed, but it was all a tactical piece of her crime. An important part that made her left of a suspect. Then a simple lie. She just said that she'd be going to the mall with a couple of her friends. Her friends would vouch for her anyway, so when the story eventually got retold, Amity would be away. Far away from any of the action. 

Everyone that afternoon had seen her at the mall. Most people saw her like a normal teenager, but she wasn't going to waste her time going shopping or going someplace to eat. No. She was too ambitious to let herself do such trivial things. As Amity grabbed her purse, she looked out at her parents' mansion. The mansion built by her father's lies. A manor fabricated from the lies of a whole family would become the manor destroyed by a sixteen-year-old's lies. 

She'd deceived him, but she did her best to make sure that her siblings were away from the incident. The accident. She never thought herself capable of something so sinister. The trial that happened later brought her down to tears and she was honestly sad that she wasn't there to watch the ashes fall down like snow. 

After the trial, she went on and lived a normal life. Attending school, hanging out at her friends' house since her's was gone, and going to the mall more regularly. The shopping might have not been her favourite thing on the planet, but there was something soothing in buying stuff for yourself that you didn't need. Everyone would argue that she lost everything and she needed to rebuild, but Amity wasn't ready to move that far on yet. 

It had been more than two weeks since the fire, but the stink of it was still in her mind. The ashes and the smoke still clouded and blurred her vision. She smelled the charcoal and gas upon her hair and on her skin. To get it all out she took two long showers every day, yet the smell still lingered upon her. Even though she had done it without much of a mens rea, she still felt haunted by consequences of her deed.

When she closed her eyes at night, the images came back to her. However, she wasn't there when it happened, her brain just burned them into her mind. Fabricated pictures of what happened while she was gone. The mansion going down in flames. The frail house of cards finally caving in. 

Images of her father, the liar. 

She heard people calling out for held, she felt his trapped panic, and she felt the feeling of pain as if she had just lost someone that she truly cared about. Alador might have been her father, but he was never her dad. He never truly cared about parenting her in a friendly way. She was essentially raised by her older siblings. Maybe that was the reason she became such a train wreck. 

Even though she wanted to, she found it impossible to just move on from it. Triggering the stove to malfunction was one simple action, but the senses grew stronger by the days. Instead of just smelling the ash, she felt it's burning tingle upon her. They wanted to shock her. Small pieces of guilt. 

Another trial happened, the first one hadn't gotten a sentence from the judge. At the trial, Amity pulled out every stop. She cried more than she had ever done in her life. She seemed completely innocent, just another witness in pain of the loss of her father. Except the pain wasn't from her loss, it was from burning sensation on her fingers. It made her run away from the sleepy town she always lived in. Amity boarded a train and left her town that day, hoping that somehow she'd be able to start anew and go on with her life. 

The Blight tried not to live to lavishly. After all, the inheritance money was all going to go to her older sister, Emira. She seemed to have the best grades and always won every popularity contest. Em was talented, just like Amity, except Emira had all of the social skills while Amity preferred to just be alone. As soon as her friends solidified the lie for Amity, they left. She knew the reason why. All of them were only there because their parents had forced them to become friends with each other to give the Blights a higher social status. Amity wasn't surprised by the manipulation, she was only surprised that all of her relationships had ended so fast.

After a new month came upon the calendar, it was time for her to forget all of her small town friends. Amity was in a new town and it had much more people. She did such a good job with fitting in that she was able to find an apartment where the landlord was kind enough to let her stay until she happened to get a job to pay for the rent. Of course, she'd still have a backlog of payments due, but it was all worth it to finally live alone. 

She craved the freedom, all of it. As soon as she stepped into her new bathroom, she looked into the mirror and cut her hair a little bit shorter. She decided to take a shower and wash all of the hair dye out. It stuck on her ends though and the Blight frowned. Obviously her mother would have put in hair dye that had stronger security than the pentagon. It was enough of a change for now. Looking at her brown and green tipped hair, she didn't feel like she had given herself enough of a new identity to care on with her actions. 

That's when she went to the store. That's when she would her first new friend in the city. 

Willow Park. 

They quickly became fast friends. Willow Park went up to Amity to ask her if she needed any assistance as a customer and Amity wondered if there was any free jobs there. Luckily, it was just her day. Amity was quickly roped up into a job, working for Lilith Clawthorne at her store for "good luck charms and magic". 

It wasn't until then that Amity truly discovered what magic could be. Of course, she'd heard about it in books, namely The Good Witch Azura, but never had she thought they'd be true. Willow showed Amity all of the different lessons that Lilith had taught her and just as quickly as she got the job, she got attached to studying it. She was obsessed, hungry for a power that she barely knew the capabilities of. Soon, she became stronger in different forms of magic, ones Willow struggled with.

Lilith was delightfully impressed with the Blight. "Do you ever want to try a more specialized magic?" With just those words Amity rose to the challenge and vowed that one day she'd master abomination magic, even if she wanted to try them all. 

"Alright, let me get this straight. We can't just train in all of the types of specialized magic?" Amity asked Willow. The deep teal-haired witch quickly shook her head and held a finger to silence Amity. Willow was acting as though they couldn't talk that way in front of Lilith. Something about what she'd just said wasn't supposed to be discussed. 

"We can talk about it later. Do you want to hang out after work?" That was the first time that anyone had asked her to hang out since Amity had ditched her childhood town. 

Amity nodded and Willow quickly jotted something down on a piece of paper. It seemed to be an address, but why the witch hadn't just told Amity the location confused her. Willow's attitude was so suspicious whenever Lilith was around. There must be a lot that their mentor didn't want them to converse about and even more things that she didn't want them to be doing, like meeting outside of work.

"We're not supposed to hang out, y'know, outside of work." Willow said, sighing after she checked if the coast was clear. 

"Why is that?" Amity asked, also taking a quick glance around.

"I think it's a witches' code thing. Lilith doesn't want us to talk without her knowing about what we're saying. It's a way for her to watch over us and monitor everything we do."

"Doesn't that bother you, even a little bit?" The brunette asked the blue-haired girl. 

Willow shrugged as if she didn't seem to have an answer for that question. They'd been watched left and right, so much so that she didn't seem to have an opinion either on how she felt. "It's nice to not feel like we're being watched though. I wanted to talk to you because it seemed like you had a bunch of questions but also because of some other reason."

"Some other reason?" The Blight asked, completely curious as to what it could be.

"Yes, you see as the next protégé of Lilith Clawthorne, you need to be careful. She must push you to do magic that bends the laws about what witches are supposed to do. She seems like she has a secret but she also won't rest until she has all of yours. You're a little mysterious to her and she thinks that with a little bit of a kind approach, she can lull you into exposing information that you were trying to hide." Willow said, giving Amity the low-down about their boss.

Amity crossed her arms, not because she was mad or thinking, but because she felt the need to cradle herself. She had too many secrets. Too many things she was trying to hide from the people that knew her now. If Lilith tried to expose any one of her former "experiences", Amity wasn't sure if she'd be able to build herself back up to having friends again. Lilith had her own coat too though. The raven-haired witch was completely shadowed in her own shady memories. Amity recognized the look in Lilith's eyes whenever she showed Amity a new spell. The same craving for power that she'd seen in her father's eyes. That was the part that haunted her. Yet, Lilith still had the same overbearing nature of Amity's mother. That was the part that could get the best of her if she wasn't careful. If Amity wasn't on edge, she'd surely lose everything a second time.

"I understand." That was all she said to her new best friend. 

"There's just some rules we need to go over. No talking about your past life in the store." Amity blinked and nodded. Willow did not realize how easy of a task that was going to be for her. "And also... don't ask me about mine."

"Got it." 

"Also, if you want to hang out-"

"Just use a note?" Amity asked, hoping that she had caught on enough to understand the rules before she was even told them.

"You're already a natural." Willow said, with a bit of a small laugh. Amity smiled, but she couldn't return the laugh. All that information about Lilith was surprise and an unwanted shock to her day. "So, how does business associates sound?"

"How does friends sound?" Amity said, with an optimistic tone. 

"It sounds great." Her fellow worker now new friend answered. The two shook on it, making all of their terms official. 

The two were exceedingly great at their jobs. Always finding crafty solutions to make their lives a little bit more exciting whilst getting enough service to make Lilith happy to keep them. However, Willow started showing up less and less to work and Amity wished that Willow would tell her what was going on outside of work. Unfortunately, it was completely classified unless Amity could get a chance to talk with her outside of work. Also, it was in their friendship contract to not mention their lives. They were thick as thieves but they also hardly knew each other.

One day, Amity got tired of waiting for Willow to accept one of her notes and meet her someplace. When Willow left work early one day, Amity took her break and trailed her friend. At first, she did it just to make sure that her friend was safe and wasn't be forced by Lilith to stop working there as much. Later on in the day, she realized that her break would have already been done, but Willow was still walking and had yet to stop anywhere. 

Amity's co-worker had brought her all the way out to a moderately-sized house on the edge of the woods. The whole place seemed a little bit shady. Amity quickly ducked behind a tree as Willow knocked on the door and it was opened by a middle-aged woman. "Are you back with any leads, kid?"

"Again, I'm just sixteen, not an eight-year-old." Willow told the witch. When Willow walked into the house, Amity could no longer eavesdrop and she had to wait outside to confront Willow about the situation. 

So waiting outside is what she did. "What was all of that?" the Blight asked her friend as she walked out of the door. 

"Amity, what-"

"What were you doing here?" Amity said with a growl in her voice. She didn't even know what the place was or any other details but she was about to get very mad. Sneaking out and not hanging around her at work anymore was too much of a struggle for her to go through when she already had attachment issues. Amity wasn't about to lose her friend to some woman would decided to live so far in the outskirts of town. "Are you going to say anything?"

Willow held one of her arms shyly, giving the impression that she wasn't going to say anything more about what that place was. "Amity, you told me that you'd promise not to ask me about anything outside of work in our lives. I've honoured that promise for you even though I know that there's things you aren't telling me. You have to do the same for me."

Amity shook her head, "No, I'm not doing this. If we're just going to continue keeping secrets from each other, I don't think that we should still be friends."

"Then tell me a secret. Tell me about your parents." Willow said, quickly striking a nerve that she didn't intend to hit. 

The Blight didn't want to start crying so she used rage instead, "I had to skip town without them, that's all."

"I can tell when my friend is lying to me."

"What friend?" Amity asked, before she ran away from the first person in the new town to break her heart. She wasn't going to say anything about her parents, nothing about her family. Willow should have known that. It wasn't Amity's fault that they'd set up such a horrible system. What kind of friends always lie to each other and keep secrets? What kind of friends would they be if they stopped hanging out but nobody offered any explanation to why they were always so busy? She huffed all of her anger out in annoyed puffs of exhalation. 

She doubted that Willow would want to see her again. 

It might have taken a couple of weeks, but Willow finally proved her wrong. 

During one of their meetings outside of work, Willow had found out that Amity was just living in a spare room that the store had. Lilith accepted when Amity told her that she wanted to stay there on the conditions that the teenager continued working there for a bit of a lessened pay. She could have done with more money but she was incredibly grateful for the place to stay. 

Willow knocked on the door of the spare room and Amity let her in begrudgingly. "We just need to talk. I feel bad about what I said."

"Good."

"I just want to try and make things right again between us. I figured I could start by telling you why I'm always leaving work. This is kinda a little bit of a thing I wouldn't want to share here though."

"Don't worry nothing leaves these walls. It's pretty soundproof." Amity said, trying to coax Willow into telling her the truth.

"Really? How do you know?" Amity swallowed unintentionally. She just didn't want to say that she'd spent her first check on a Girl In Red LP with a record player. It was a little bit of an embarrassing story to say that she went that out of her way to play the artist's music. "Well, never mind that question anyway, that's not important." Willow said, then she took a deep breath. "The reason I've been gone so often is because I started working for a different person."

Amity let her shoulders relax, the whole situation had gotten her really tense. "Who exactly?" The Blight wasn't going to let too much of the silence fill the room. "I've had enough of your lying or not telling the truth to me, I don't really know what it is. Willow, I just don't know how you could be so secretive about this when I thought we were friends. Now you can't even tell me the name of your new boss!"

Willow hung her head low, trying to hide from the situation entirely. "I'm sorry that you can't just honor the agreement we had as friends before. I wish I could say, it's just I might lose my job here if you ever told anyone."

Amity's amber eyes glared over at Willow, "You know what maybe we just aren't meant to be friends because you can't seem to trust me with any of your secrets. I wouldn't tell a soul, but you just don't trust me. Even after everything we've been through."

"Amity, you act like we've known each other since we were little kids. I just met you barely two months ago. In the timespan on our lives, that's not a long time." She pushed her hair out of her eyes before stepping out of the door. "I'd understand if you don't want to see me again. I didn't want to lose this job, because I don't want to stop seeing my... friend. Maybe now, it's best if I just leave."

"Wills, wait-" Amity was about to call out, but Willow had already left the room and now she was alone. She'd done it again, she'd pushed another one of her friends away from her. Guess it was time to move on again.


End file.
